Training
by The Paladin
Summary: A short and rather pointless exercise just to put into words some ideas I had. My take on the last few hours of Goku's journy to, and arrival on, Nameck.


**Disclaimer and pre-ramble**  


Ok I think most know the drill but let's get the legal stuff out of the way first anyway: _The author does not own the rights to the characters, symbols, or refrences contained herein, they are each property of their respective companys and associates. The author in no way claims said charcters, symbols or refrences and is also in no way recieveing any form of payment from the story herein._  
(Sounds very official eh? In other words I don't claim anything so please don't sue me, the only thing I own is the story). A short and pointless exercise, mainly to get out a few ideas I've had. First a few details: I never agreed with Goku loseing his tail (though symbolicly it septerates him from the other Saya-jins) so in this one the tail has grown back, but over time unlike his son Gohan's. In this story his power level rises to about 230 000 instead of 180 000 because of the extra training. The second uniform theory came from the fact that Goku's uniform was all but distroyed in the battle with Vegita, yet it appears mysteriously in his hospital room just after he recovers. And also, it seems to stand up to an attack from Captin Ginyu, when the old one was distroyed by Vegita who wasn't nearly as powerful at that point. (Of course it's possible I missed somthing but even if I did this gives me an excuse to try out some of my own modifications). On a final note, though Goku never splits his form on the show, or not that I've seen, I presume he can do it because the others, who aren't as powerful, can. Anyway, Here's another take on Goku's final training for, and arrival on, Nameck. (P.S. I know I suck at spelling.)

* * *

The small ship hurtled through space, while inside training commenced hard and furious. Goku moved like a blur, punching and kicking in a smooth series of movements at lightning speed testing the limits of his newfound power. After a short time he stopped

"Wow! all this training at one hundred times gravity is finally starting to pay off." he said looking at his hand. Now he could move just as easily as ever but it was at one hundred time earth's natural gravity. He wondered what it would be like when he set the controls back to normal. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago, experianceing this gravity floored him. Literaly.

He looked at the ship's cronomiter that estimated his ETA to the planet Nameck. There was still over a day left to train. Time to take it up a notch farther. He couldn't set the gravitron any higher but there were other ways. he whent to a storage locker and took out a set of weights. Not the ones he had been training with but heavy tubes that went around parts of his body. Upper and lower arms, upper and lower legs, torso, shoulders and even a smaller one for the end of his brown, monkey-like tail that was his Saya-jin birthright. He began his routine again.

*****

The next day, and a senzu bean later Goku, desended down to a lower level that had been added onto the ship. Unlike the upper living/training area this one was completely clear. It was a place for perhaps the toughest part of the training he'd set for himself: A triple self spar.

He concentrated and his body began to glow. His form blurred and seemed to seperate. In a moment three diffrent and seperate entitys faced each other. There was no kind of connection between the three except when they joined back together again.

"Right, we'll spar for a few hours and then take a break. We should be comeing up on Nameck soon. I just hope it's enough." said the middle one. The others nodded in full agreement and the match begun! A few hours whent by as the weighted and weary fighters fought each other in a no holds barred match against each other. At last one gained the upper hand in a Kamayamaya blast that caught the other two off guard and knocked them out of the air and into each other. The two entitys mearged into one and Goku felt a moment of disoriantation as the other Goku's memorys, strength, wearyness, and pain entered him. After a moment it equilized and he looked up at his remaining opponant.

"Good move." he said to the last other Goku. 

The other grinned "Thanks, you two did really good yourselves. That was a great match." 

The first also grinned "Yeah, we aught to do it again sometime." He yawned loudly and streched, "But right now I'm beat. What do you say we call it a day?"

The other also yawned and scratched the back of his black spikey hair "Sounds good to me." He looked at the cronomiter on the wall just above the energy blast marks "I think we have just enough time to rest."

The first looked at the clock, almost ten hours. The two merged and Goku again felt the disorientation. _"How does Tien do it?"_ he asked himself. The thought of his fallen friends gave him new strength. He would find the dragonballs on Nameck and wish his friends back. And while he was at it, he would stop the guy that had caused it and many others: Frieza.

King Kai had warned him never to go anywhere near Freiza, in fact he had never heard the great martial arts master so upset. Still he just couldn't stand here and let Freiza keep on doing such terrible things to others. He just hoped his training was enough.

Weary he dropped the weights onto the floor (who cared? it wasn't as if there was anyone else there. Besides, who'd what to steal them?) and slowly climbed the ladder, brushing aside a thought of Chi Chi lecturing him for leaveing his things laying around. He trudged to the control panal of the gravatron, on which rested the bag of senzu beans, the mystical beans that completely restored a man's strength almost instently. He ate one. The effect was immediate: wounds healed, strength flowed into his body and the weariness all but left him.

"Oh man! That's much better! Well, I guess I'd better turn this back to normal gravity so I can get used to it again." He adjusted a few controls, and stepped back to watch.

The machine sputtered and hiss and began to make an odd noise like water wooshing. Reality almost seemed to blur and waves appeared in the air like looking at somthing through the hot air of a fire. All the time he felt himself get lighter and lighter. at last, the machine hit "1", normal gravity.

Goku paused a moment. He felt stronger, but how much was he? Reaching down he picked up a floor tile that had been broken during his training. He looked at it a moment and threw it hard. After a split second he moved in a blur and ended up in front of the tile. At the last possible moment his hand flashed up, and grabbed it, feeling the tile shatter under his grip. 

He stared at the peices and began laughing. He really was stronger. He'd just moved faster than he'd ever had before and hadn't even been trying to breack the tile. He'd grabbed it in what he thought was a normal grip. But there was even more, somthing had changed, he wasn't sure what, somthing in the back of his mind knew but wasn't telling him. Oh well. 

"Yes! I feel good! I feel strong as an ox, I feel as light as a feather, I feel agile as a fish, I feel ready to take on anything!!!!" He stopped in the pose he had just struck, as a smell assulted his nose. He checked under his arms. "But first maybe I'll clean up."

He whent into the bathroom and shed the weighted training uniform, torn from hard use. Wrapping a towal around his waist he drew a bath and then put a small amount of shampoo on his hair.

"Well, a wise man once said: 'the stronger you are, the stonger you smell'. Woohoo!"

SPLASH

A short time later he emerged in his shorts and drying his hair feeling even better. He had a light meal, to keep up his strength but it wouldn't be wise to overload his stomach just before a battle, and set the computer to wake him up ten minutes from ETA laying down for a nap. Senzu beans were miraculas at restoring strength, but weren't a substitute for eating or sleeping, and he knew he had to be in top condition for what would surely be the toughest fight of his life.

A beeping awoke him and after blinking away sleep he felt better than he had in his whole life. He looked up, sure enough it was ten minutes to his ETA, time to get ready. He passed by his regular outfit and the weighted training uniforms to the second special one King Kai had given him. The material was almost weightless but strong enough to give him some protection, it was even stronger that the first one.

(authors note: if you don't know what I'm talking about you obviously skipped the "pre-ramble" best go back and read it.)

Then he dressed, first in the socks and shorts. The shorts were white and legless to allow complete freedom of movment and though he doubted the protection would need to go _that_ far, the front was solid to protect his most vunerable area, and had a tailored hole in the back for his tail. Next came the shirt, black and sleveless with a high collar that covered his neck to just below his face and a slot to go over the tail which he wrapped around the bottom of the shirt to keep it tucked in. Then Goku put on the pants, they were much like his others, ochre colored, and loose enough to allow complete freedom of movement. Next the boots, again identical to those on his other uniforms, black and flat soled, exept these were made of a leather like form of King Kai's material and had solid toes to provide extra power to his kicks.

The outer tunic topped of the outfit, ochre and loose with a low v neck that reavealed some of his shirt. It was embrouderd with master Rochi's symbol on the front and King Kai's symbol in large on the back, his two training masters. Unlike previous uniforms it had long sleaves, again loose enough to allow complete freedom of movement and gathered at the wrists on which he placed the black wrist guards. He tied on the black belt, positioning it just above the covered tail, and adjusted the short sword at the back so that the handle was within easy reach of his right hand. Again he doubted he'd need it but he really didn't know what to expect so best be prepared. Next came the gloves: black, fingureless exept for a piece that extended to the first knuckle on each fingure and had holes to let out the knuckles on his hand. The were also made of the leathern material. Finally came the wide headband, it would keep sweat and hair from his eyes and provide half protection to his head.

At last dressed he sat down in the control chair and prepared his mind for what was to come. 

*****

The ship touched down and the controls automaticly powered down. Goku slowly stood up from the control chair

"It's time. Please let my training be enough." He slowly walked to the door, pauseing only to tie the bag (also made of the material) of senzu beans onto his belt, "Bet I know a few guys who will need some of these."

He stood in front of the door which slowly opened into the bright Nameckian sunlight forming a stairway to the ground. As it opened he put on the last part of his new outfit: a special pair of sunglasses, a gift from Bulma's father and the Capsal corp. engineers. They wrapped around his face and were desined to stay on not matter what, completely cutting out glare from the sunlight and equiling light and shadow, allowing him to see with even greater clarity than normal. He spotted several figures in the near distance and shaded his new power level. No sence showing them what they would be up against until neccesary. 

"Thank you for flying with Capsal Corperation." said the computer like a stwerdess, "Please deposet 8000 credits for your return flight." If the situation wasn't so serious Goku would have grinned. _Yeah, right._ He slowly rose into the air and looked around _Wow, there are some really big powers out there._

This was going to be tough. He hoped he was ready.....

* * *

ok, there it is. Like I said, a rather pointless exercise, just to put into words some ideas I had. The story was never ment to be "good", just somthing I threw together in a few hours sticking to the original storyline as best as I can remeber. Plese r/r to tell me what you think of my ideas. 


End file.
